mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Deoxys/Merufimu's version
This Deoxys utilizes its Attack Forme in combat, so while the character is capable of dishing out significant amounts of punishment, it can't take too much of a beating as a result of its low Life and Defence stats. As with Merufimu's other characters, Deoxys has palette modes that plunge the character into cheap territory. ) |Image = File:Deo Portrait.png |Creator = Merufimu |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Deoxys is a six-button character that follows no particular gameplay style. It uses Merufimu's Scizor as a base, as evident in the readme. This means that Deoxys uses a similar (albeit altered heavily) range of Specials and basic actions of said character. In comparison to many characters, Deoxys is extremely frail, having a Life stat of 760, and a Defence stat of 80. To make up for this, Deoxys' attacks are fast and powerful, along with the ability to combo many basic actions and specials together. Not only this, but this character also features powerful moves that were likely intended to be Hypers, one of which landing an easy K.O. on an average character. For its basic actions, Deoxys uses for a light attack, for a medium attack, for a throw, for using a few Specials, for a teleport similar to that of CHOUJIN's Dragon Ball Characters and to use the moves that were intended to be Hypers. Deoxys is an extremely fast character, even more so than any of Merufimu's other creations. It can dash through other characters almost instantly, making Deoxys a good character for evading oncoming attacks, especially with , as it grants the character with brief invincibility. Deoxys has a large number of Specials at its disposal, giving it huge potential for heavy combos. However, this results in an easily exploitable infinite with the use of and , which hardly gives any A.I. controlled opponent a chance to fight back, due to its speed and damage. Not only that, but Deoxys' combos can do large amounts of damage, due to a lack of a Damage Dampener. Through its specials alone, a skilled player could potentially keep the opponent in a combo long enough to take out all of an average character's Life. Deoxys has a somewhat brutal A.I.. It will attempt to perform basic combos on its opponent, usually starting with its , and ending with a special. However, note that Deoxys has a habit of breaking this behavior, as it will occasionally try to use its Specials, both of which are quite difficult to block in time, due to their speed. Deoxys will also utilize its teleport frequently. This character will use its stronger attacks whenever it can. This character comes with three special palette modes, granting additional Cheapness to the character, each of them cheaper than the last. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Grey Deoxys' When this mode is activated, Deoxys becomes dangerously cheap, as its usual weakness of having low Defence and Life stats is heavily mitigated. It constantly regenerates Life and Power in this mode, meaning it must be hit with considerably powerful attacks to be efficiently K.O.'d. While it retains the same speed and core gameplay, Grey Deoxys is considerably more powerful than the normal palettes, as its basic attacks and Specials are much more powerful, some even instantly landing an instant K.O. on a character. In this mode, all of Deoxys' moves that require Power K.O. an average character in one use. That, combined with the ability to regenerate Power at a fast rate, makes Grey Deoxys practically unbeatable with normal characters. 'Shiny Deoxys' Shiny Deoxys is extremely cheap, having its Power bar almost always full due to its fast regeneration, having invincibility to almost any Normal Attack, and many moves that are guaranteed OHKOs. Even if Shiny Deoxys were to get damaged, it has extremely fast Life regeneration to patch up any damage dealt that fails to K.O. it. Its Hypers now utilize OTHK when in this Palette Mode. Note that Shiny Deoxys will sometimes cause M.U.G.E.N to crash if it uses its Hypers against opponents with Super Armour. 'Dark Deoxys' The cheapest out of all of the character's palette modes, Dark Deoxys is not a force to be taken lightly, becoming a literal Cheapie. When put up against any normal character, Dark Deoxys will instantly defeat said character immediately, due to its excessive cheap methods. For this reason, Dark Deoxys was only included to fight other Cheapies such as itself. It is always surrounded by a purple aura, identical to that of Merufimu's Scizor character. This mode abuses the null state controller. Unlike Scizor in its 12th palette, who has a custom defeat sequence, Dark Deoxys will be K.O.'d like any other character. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Fight Channel 129 Mario vs Deoxys MUGEN Deoxys (Attack Form) Vs. Rayquaza Trivia *Deoxys' 12th palette shares the same colours as the one for Merufimu's Absol character. *Unlike Merufimu's Scizor, Deoxys does not sport a new idle stance for its 12th Palette Mode despite using Scizor as the base. *Selecting palettes 8 or 9 gives Deoxys a different voice. *Deoxys is the only creation of Merufimu who does not have different animations for moves that were intended to be Hypers if it is in its 11th or 12th Palette. *Deoxys and G-Dialga are the only creations by Merufimu that have palettes from Pokémon games used for Palette Modes. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters made by Merufimu Category:Characters made in 2011